


lovely (your thoughts beyond compare)

by OceanMyth



Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [41]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMyth/pseuds/OceanMyth
Summary: Ty Lee and Katara have a conversation.
Relationships: Katara/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	lovely (your thoughts beyond compare)

“You have beautiful thoughts.” It’s the first thing out of Ty Lee’s mouth— not what she’d _meant_ to say, but she couldn’t hold it in to herself very well. It catches Katara off guard as well, her face going slack and her mouth opening just a little.

“I- what-” Katara splutters in surprise. Ty Lee smiles awkwardly, and tucks the fringe of her bangs more securely behind her ear. She _really_ hadn’t meant to say that. It’s too late to take it back now, so she hurries to explain.

“I mean—I’ve never really thought about chi-blocking and healing before, but I think it’s—beautiful.” Though that hadn’t been exactly what she meant by beautiful thoughts, she’d never liked hurting people— she is- _was_ good at it, but she doesn’t like doing it— so it only made sense when Katara asked for her help with a project, of course she’d leapt at the chance. It’d be nice to help with her hands for once.

And what Katara had suggested was beautiful— fantastical, and marvelous. A healing school in the South Pole, and her desire to make it useful to both benders and nonbenders alike. Most things Katara suggests are fantastical and marvelous. _Katara_ is fantastical and marvelous. Her aura is ice-white-blue and blinding with hope and passion, almost like the ghostly colors that Ty Lee heard that the Avatar glows.

The ease with which Katara could dream about a brighter future and as good as promise it with all the intensity in her eyes— she has beautiful thoughts, Ty Lee finds herself thinking again. The intensity in her eyes sparkles and glints bright, brave, and bold, as she shrugs off Ty Lee’s comment and returns to outlining her plan for something that Ty Lee could have only dreamed about. Would have only dreamed about it, if she’d even managed to think of it. Something that Katara, inexorable and inevitable Katara, will bring into fruition with ease.

Katara reminds Ty Lee of another girl. One she hasn’t seen in a while. It’s not a thought she dwells on, because Katara is asking her something with a tentative and open smile and Ty Lee’s tongue is glued to the bottom of her mouth and she can’t really think clearly.

Katara has beautiful thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, had some tylara thoughts.
> 
> fyi everything i post here i also post on my tumblr @justoceanmyth-- tbh i only crosspost my ficlets here so that they don't get lost.
> 
> tell me what you thought in the comments or on tumblr!


End file.
